The Scarecrow and his Raven
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi were in ANBU at about the same time. Kakashi failed to mention they knew each other. Or that they were in love. And what happens when Kakashi finds the missing-nin, near death? Kakashi/Itachi Yaoi
1. Memories

First off, I know Itachi means weasel, but I'm borrowing the 'raven haired Uchiha' image from Sasuke and Itachi uses ravens (or crows) in his jutsu.  
I had the idea that Kakashi and Itachi were probably in ANBU together and might know each other. I hint at it in my other (unrelated) story 'Walking a Mile.'

—

Chasing down another rumor of Sasuke's location. Kakashi was sent alone. People had seen something: a dark haired young man with red eyes in the company of a man who did not look human. Perhaps Orochimaru.

But he'd found nothing but rumor. Kakashi was weary of the cold leads and his hopes rising just to be dropped like one of the Hokage's losing lottery tickets. His own failure with his only students weighed on him. Naruto and Sakura had been taken under the wings of two of the Sanin while Sasuke was seduced by the third by power. He'd failed Sasuke the most. He and Sasuke were really much alike: no family, young geniuses, the elite, and they were the ones left with the Sharingan. Well, the two of them and Itachi.

Itachi . . .

Kakashi walked back to Konoha. Let the Hokage say what she will, he wanted to walk. Walk and remember.

Itachi. They wore masks in ANBU, but you could recognize voices. The two young prodigies, Itachi and Kakashi. They usually fought on separate teams, but some missions required the two prodigies together.

It was perhaps against all the rules, but when they were alone, they took off their masks and talked. Itachi talked about nothing but his little brother. Kakashi mostly listened. Sasuke was the only thing that brought a smile to Itachi's face. Kakashi told Itachi about his Sharingan eye and Itachi's cousin who gave it to him. He also told Itachi about the one thing he never shared with anyone: his father.

Itachi was sympathetic.

The two prodigies were sent out alone a few times. They were the perfect team. But during one mission Kakashi was wounded. Itachi, the younger of the two felt it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, I was carless." Kakashi removed his ANBU mask.

Itachi ripped off his mask. "I should have been able to see those two Shinobi. What good is the goddamn Sharingan if I can't protect you?" Itachi demanded, too upset to realize what he'd revealed.

"Itachi." For the first time in front of Itachi, perhaps the first time in front of anyone, Kakashi pulled down his face mask. Itachi couldn't have hid his adoration if he tried. "I'm fine, love."

Itachi kissed like he fought: with brutal passion. He tasted like fire. Now in retrospect, the fact Itachi, like most of his clan, favored spitting fire at people like dragons probably had something to do with the ashy taste. It went with those sometimes red, coal black eyes.

To Kakashi, he was the most beautiful thing in the world. And he wanted to worship this idol kissing him, pushing off his own clothes, and yanking on Kakashi's. But Itachi was in earnest, untying the mask pushed down around Kakashi's neck and kissing down that flawless pale throat. Covering his throat and lower face to even the wind made that skin sensitive to anything but his familiar mask.

Itachi pried the armor off Kakashi's chest. Kakashi pulled his black shirt off as quickly as possible, tearing it in the process. Itachi's mouth felt like fire as he licked Kakashi's collarbone and traced the definition of his pectoral muscles. He sucked at his nipples like a hungry infant, sucking Kakashi's soul out in the process.

"Itachi," Kakashi whispered in a husky voice. Within moments all thought was driven from Kakashi's mind as Itachi took his cockhead in his mouth. Kakashi's supported himself with one hand, the other gently mused Itachi's hair.

If Itachi was a virgin, he took to this amazingly quickly. He took all of his senpai's length down his throat and caressed Kakashi's bare left thigh, mindful not touch his wounded right leg.

Itachi pulled back, leaving a thick trail of saliva. He pulled off his sandals and pushed his pants and underwear off then crawled up and straddled Kakashi's hips. He kissed Kakashi again, letting Kakashi taste himself on that slithering tongue.

Itachi reached behind him and used his right hand to guide Kakashi into him while his left hand clung to Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi nipped at Itachi's nipple as Itachi rocked back to ease the head of Kakashi's cock into him.

Itachi gasped and dug his fingernails into Kakashi's shoulder as he impaled himself. He hesitated only a moment before he eased himself down. Eventually he hit bottom and Kakashi kissed him to take his mind off the pain he must be feeling. Itachi started rocking against his new lover for the friction on his cock against Kakashi's abdomen. In the process he gently fucked himself on his nearly immobile lover.

"Senpai . . ."

Kakashi lowered himself down to the ground and let Itachi ride him. Kakashi caressed those perfectly formed hips and sculpted waist.

Feeling himself coming close to completion, Kakashi wrapped a hand around Itachi's hard weeping cock and spread the precum up his length using it as lubrication to jack him off. He brought Itachi to climax first, spraying his seed on Kakashi's chest. Itachi's body tensed and convulsed around him bringing Kakashi to his own release deep inside Itachi's lithe body.

Itachi rocked forward allowing Kakashi's deflating length fall out of him. He laid himself down next to Kakashi. He cuddled next him, Kakashi offering his arm as a pillow.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Itachi asked, "Why do you wear that mask? Even under the ANBU mask?"

"I wore it because I was ashamed of my father. But now I wear it in his honor."

"How's that?"

"He always said only the ANBU knew the true spirit of the Shinobi: the darkness, the shadows, selflessness, secrecy, and anonymity. A Shinobi should avoid bonds because Shinobi die. He never took his own advice of course. He disgraced himself by protecting his men. Those bonds were the rope that hung him. I agree that we should embrace the shadows, but I think his actions were more correct than his words on bonds."

"I agree with everything he said." Kakashi shifted to look at the top of Itachi's head. "I wish I was cold and unfeeling. I wish I didn't love you so much. I wish I didn't love my brother so much. It would kill me to lose either of you."

"It would kill me to lose you, love."

"All the more reason to stay alive I guess." He gave Kakashi one last kiss before falling asleep.

Kakashi had to stop and brace himself against a tree as he remembered, his legs threatening to fail him. i_How could that boy slaughter his entire family?_ /i

They had slept together three more times after that. The last time Itachi came to his home and they made love to each other until they were both exhausted. The pillow talk that night was far more ominous.

"Kakashi, would you train Sasuke?"

"Me? I thought you'd do that yourself."

"Would you?"

"It'd be on honor. I know how much he means to you. I'm honored you'd entrust him to me."

"He'll be a great Shinobi one day. There will be none to rival him. Not even me."

"With instructors like the two of us, he'll even surpass the Forth."

Itachi didn't answer.

Two nights later, Itachi was gone and the Uchiha were all but destroyed.


	2. Broken Bird

Sorry, no lemon this time 'round. I hate Sakura, but I'll be nice to her . . . for now . . .

—

Kakashi resumed his long walk through the forest. He had taken Sasuke on as a student, even let that class clown and fangirl pass with him; he really was too lenient on them. But he had to train Sasuke; he promised Itachi. No matter what Itachi really was or had become, he would never break faith with his raven lover.

And then he lost him.

_iItachi_./i Kakashi didn't even dare to whisper his name out loud. No one knew about their relationship, they made sure. They would have both been kicked out of ANBU for breach of protocol, maybe even arrested. If anyone knew, Kakashi would have been grilled after the massacre.

Kakashi was jolted out of his retrieve by a sound. He sensed someone nearby. He pulled his headband up and scanned the area with his Sharingan. A small rock outcropping, ten meters away. The chakra itself was powerful, but looked depleted. And it was familiar.

Kakashi pulled out his kunai and ran toward that chakra.

There he was, lying in a pool of blood, his raven hair fanned over the grass, his black and red cloak torn, his skin paler than it had a right to be without the stillness of death.

Kakashi's first impulse was run to his lover, but he stopped himself and scanned the area more carefully. There was no one around.

"Itachi?"

The body did not move. His chakra did not shift. Kakashi took the chance and knelt beside Itachi, pulling his nearly lifeless body to him.

"Itachi."

Those coal colored eyes opened slowly.

"Senpai?" he whispered.

"I'm here, love."

"Senpai." Itachi nuzzled closer and lost consciousness.

Kakashi could see Itachi was badly injured, but his life was not in immediate danger, but it would be if he wasn't treated quickly.

But he was no medical-nin. And there was no one he could trust to help Itachi without turning him over to the Hokage.

But he had to try.

Kakashi wrapped Itachi in his Akatsuki cloak and raced to Konoha.

Leaving Itachi dense and dark part of the forest, Kakashi snuck into the village and made for Sakura's home. She answered the door unhappily; it was rather late at night.

"Sakura, I need your help, but I must have your trust."

"Whatever I can do sensei."

"There is someone who needs your medical talents, but he cannot come into the village. I need you to go with me and, am sorry, but I must blindfold you."

She was about to ask why, but Kakashi had asked for her trust. She would trust him. "Alright."

"And no one can know about this, at all."

Sakura nodded, dressed, and gathered her things. Once outside the village, Kakashi asked Sakura to forgive him as he blindfolded her. He lead her the rest of the way.

"He's badly wounded," Kakashi told her. "Please save him."

"I'll do my best."

Sakura had to feel her way around, but most of her art was done blindly under the skin so it did not hinder her much.

Her patient gave a little groan as he began waking up. Kakashi positioned himself at Itachi's head to quiet him if he spoke. Sakura had only heard Itachi's voice once when he delayed them in retrieving the Kazakage, but she might recognize a little of Sasuke in his voice.

Itachi woke up seeing Kakashi's masked face.

"Ka—"

"Shush." Kakashi pulled his mask down to show Itachi his face, a face only Itachi has ever seen. "I'm here as a friend. I have someone here tending to your wounds, don't speak."

Itachi glanced over to see the blindfolded girl. He recognized her.

"It's alright. It's my turn to protect you."

Sakura was puzzled by Kakashi's words and they incited her curiosity, but she resolved not to betray Kakashi's trust.

"His life is no longer in danger; I've stopped the bleeding."

"Thank you, Sakura."

She had never heard so much sincerity and relief in Kakashi's voice before.

"Is there anymore you can do for him?"

"I'll try to repair as much as I can, but he must not use his chakra, it's nearly gone."

"Which means you can't slip away on me."

Such affection in his voice.

"I have to get him somewhere safe. I don't think I can safely sneak into Konoha with him."

"The Fire Temple?"

"No, he can't go there either."

Itachi pulled at Kakashi's sleeve, realizing he dare not speak, but he knew how to get into Konoha.

"Sakura, this is my responsibility. I'll take you back to the village perimeter, then you must promise me not to track me back here. Please. Swear it."

"I swear."

"Thank you." To Itachi. "I'll get you to safety soon. Wait for me."

Itachi nodded and Kakashi took Sakura back.


	3. Harboring the Enemy

Sorry, no lemon here either. Got to take care of business at the beginning, then the relationship and the past towards the end of this chapter. Lemon next chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews! I fixed the mispelled words in the first chapter, got fustrated at Word's spellcheck and just hit keys and forgot to fix it. My bad. All better now.

—

Remarkably, Itachi had waited. It was nearing dawn.

"There's a secret way into Konoha?"

"The forest near the Uchiha compound. If the Uchiha shrine is still there."

"It's still there." Kakashi pulled Itachi up, putting his arm over his shoulder.

The entrance to the tunnel that ran into the Uchiha compound was built into a living tree a quarter mile from the wall that enclosed the village. Though Itachi wanted to walk on his own, he wasn't strong enough to make it far without Kakashi's help.

Kakashi cautiously opened the door at the end of the tunnel. Dark and silent. Kakashi used his Sharingan to see in the dark tunnel, but lit a torch now.

"This is a bunker. There're rooms this way."

Itachi leaned against the wall as Kakashi opened one of the doors. Dust. "No one's been down here for at least fifteen years."

"It's the only safe place for me within miles." Itachi pushed passed Kakashi and collapsed onto the bed. "What's left of the compound?"

"It's all gone. The Third bought it all from Sasuke. The only thing left is the shrine."

Itachi's face went dark at the mention of his little brother.

"Down the corridor, open the vents. It'll clear the air."

Kakashi nodded. "Then I'll go back through the tunnel and report in. I'll try to get a break from missions and I'll bring supplies."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"Sleep."

—

"The descriptions did sound like Sasuke and Orochimaru so I searched the area, I found nothing. If they had been there, they moved on quickly."

"I'm sorry to be sending you out on missions like this," Tsunade said. "I know how hard this must be on you."

Kakashi tried to look as tired as possible, but he needn't have tried, he was exhausted. "I'm taking you off the active roster, get some rest."

"Thank you."

Sakura was waiting outside waiting to see her master. She was surprised to see Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, how are you?"

"Tired. Thank you."

"I mixed up some soldier pills. Give you some energy."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

Sakura was a good girl. She'd help her sensei even if it was dangerous or illegal. Until she knew who he was harboring.

Kakashi went shopping. Then he went home. He'd wait until nightfall to smuggle the provisions to Itachi. So he slept.

Sakura felt odd about going to Kakashi's home. She waited patiently for him to answer, not really sure he would. He did.

"I brought the soldier pills."

"Thank you Sakura." She didn't make to leave and he could take a hint. "Want to come in?"

"Thank you."

Once the door shut, "Thank you for your help. He seems to be recovering, but he's still very weak."

"Anything I can do."

"And thank you for not asking who he is. He's an old friend, but no friend to the village."

"His chakra felt familiar."

"He has family here, that might explain it."

"Oh. If you do need any more help . . ."

"Thanks. Remember, not a word to anyone, not even Naruto or the Hokage."

"Not a word."

—

Kakashi was at little perturbed that he should be shocked Itachi hadn't left yet. The man had tried to kill him twice. Hospitalized him for . . . And that was before he had cause. Before he lost Sasuke.

Itachi was sitting up. He'd washed most of the blood off his skin but he still didn't look well.

"I picked up a change of clothes for you." Kakashi was only 4cm taller than Itachi, so thought he was a good judge at the size. "Sakura made you some food pills to restore your chakra. They taste like hell, but they're the best."

"She's the one on your team with Sasuke."

"While Sasuke was here. I'm sorry Itachi. I tried to stop him."

"No, it's not your fault. It's my fault he fell into Orochimaru's hands. I knew what Orochimaru wanted, knew he'd go for Sasuke. Sasuke's growing strong; he'll destroy Orochimaru when he's done with him. You taught him many of the skills he needs. Thank you, by the way, for keeping your promise to me despite everything."

"You do still love him, don't you?"

Itachi didn't answer for several seconds. "I killed my entire clan, all except for him. I left him to live a lonely, miserable life. I've left him in the hands of an evil, maniacal, monster who wants, in a sense, to murder him. And you have to ask if I love him?"

"Yes."

"Construe what answers you wish."

"The Itachi I knew could never let harm befall his little brother."

"Enough Kakashi." So like Itachi not to raise his voice. He never spoke unless he had too, never fought unless he had to, never used more movement than was necessary; he was the essence of stillness. If not for his skill and looks, one could spend every day near him and never notice him, never miss him when he was gone.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" Itachi said nothing. "Okay. Let me help you change out of those bloody clothes."

As he was helping Itachi into the black outfit he brought, Kakashi found his face near Itachi's blood soaked hair; he couldn't resist inhaling the smell. "Still smell like warm ash and a forest wind." And blood.

Itachi froze, but did not pull away. Itachi finished dressing and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I'll leave you if you don't need me." Kakashi made to leave.

"It was Kisame." Kakashi stopped.

"You're more than a match for any Shinobi in the world. You could probably have killed every Hokage without breaking a sweat."

"Can you keep a secret? Even if it may give Sasuke, or even Naruto, a tactical advantage against me?"

"I've never betrayed a confidence and I never will. Especially yours."

"I'm going blind. If that happens I will be completely useless to Akatsuki." Kakashi was so shocked, he had to feel around for the chair and sat. "Kisame on his own is not much of match for me. But he has an enormous amount of chakra and his sword, Samehada, absorbs chakra. I didn't see it coming. All I could do was get away. He knows I'm not dead and if you hadn't found me, he would have, and killed me. I don't know how you found me, but . . . thank you."

"I was running down a lead on Sasuke and Orochimaru; a dark haired, handsome, young man with red eyes in the company of a man who did not look human. I didn't consider it'd be you and Kisame."

"Thank you for not killing me when you had the chance."

"I can't kill you. It's still true you know: it will kill me if you die."

"Don't say that. You still love me? Even after Tsukuyomi. That's pretty unforgivable."

"Seventy-two hours of torture. But it was also seventy-two hours in your presence. I wasn't thinking about the pain. You could have made it worse. You were always so careful with your jutsu."

Itachi never spoke unless he had to. Some things didn't need words. Kakashi didn't even see Itachi move, but he was there in front of him pulling his mask down.

Itachi had changed; he now kissed like he moved: languid, but purposeful. The kiss was more intimate than sex itself. But his little raven still tasted like licks of fire. And blood. Tasted like fresh blood.


	4. Lemonade

Thank you for your reviews!  
I know we've never seen what Itachi's summon animal is, or if he even has one, but I figure it's either ravens, weasels, or cats (the grandma cat Sasuke visited). I chose ravens.

—

Kakashi tangled his fingers in the long black hair and tried to reciprocate the love and intimacy of Itachi's kiss, but he was as lost as he was in Itachi's eyes, coal black or Sharingan red. Itachi pulled Kakashi up out of his chair and pressed him into the wall, his mouth never leaving Kakashi's. Kakashi was afraid to touch him knowing several of his wounds were not healed, but he remembered that smooth skin over tight muscle and wanted to feel that again. Kakashi slowly tugged the black shirt up and caressed the perfect skin of Itachi's side and back. His fingers traveled up his back and found the raw wound where Kisame first hit Itachi when he let down his guard yesterday. _It's only been half a day? _Itachi flinched and Kakashi brought his hand back down to his unmarred lower back.

Itachi couldn't maintain his intensity. Kakashi felt Itachi's body sag into him and his lips drifted from Kakashi's, losing consciousness. Kakashi held him up, happy just to hold him. He laid him on the bed and lay next to him.

Itachi woke up from being laid out and resumed kissing Kakashi.

"I think you've lost too much blood for that."

"I must be pretty bad off to be too injured to kiss."

"You know what I mean, love."

"Yes, I do." He pulled Kakashi closer and wrapped his arm around himself. His skin was cold. Kakashi held him to keep him warm. As much as he hated seeing Itachi injured, he didn't want this to end.

Kakashi woke up a few hours later with his arm still around Itachi and his head on a silky nest of blood-caked hair. He was so content, he never wanted to move any further from Itachi than this. He wondered how he'd slept the last ten years without him. He stayed still, smelling the scent of Itachi's hair and skin.

As Kakashi caressed the ANBU tattoo on Itachi's upper arm, Itachi doubled over in pain. He wasn't known for showing pain—not really known for being injured either—but he was showing it now.

"Itachi?"

"Samehada."

Itachi pulled his shirt up to reveal that the cut on his abdomen was really a deep gash that was seeping blood. There was bruising over much of his stomach. Internal bleeding.

"I've got to bring Sakura here." Itachi nodded.

Kakashi stood and prepared to leave. Harboring Itachi was so dangerous Kakashi would not even trust Pakkun to summon Sakura. "Can you summon a raven for me to use as a massager?"

"She won't realize?"

"She's never been trapped in you genjutsu; she doesn't know."

Itachi summoned a raven which appeared on his arm. Only ravens in his genjutsu had the Sharingan eyes; this one looked like a normal, slightly oversized, raven.

"Obey Kakashi," Itachi said. The raven flew to Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'll have her come to another part of the forest and bring her here blindly." Itachi nodded before being struck with another stab of pain.

—

Sakura couldn't help but be worried about Kakashi and his wounded friend. It was approaching evening; she loitered at her window wondering where the pair were now.

The raven found the pink haired girl he was looking for and landed on the sill next to her. It surprised her and she stared at it.

"Are you just going to stare or take the message?" he lifted his leg up to show the small scroll.

"Ah!" Why a talking bird surprised her at this point, even she didn't understand—after a talking slug, nothing was beyond the limits of summon animals.

She untied the scroll from the raven's leg. She grabbed her already packed bag and followed the raven over the village walls.

—

Kakashi told her briefly how her patient was and led her, blindfolded with her own headband, to the tunnel.

Once inside the tunnel, "What is this place?"

"It's a bunker of one of the Konoha families. It's not been used in a very long time. I think the family will forgive me."

Itachi was rocking back and forth with the pain when they entered. The raven flew off Kakashi's shoulder and perched on the back of a chair.

Sakura got to work immediately, as blind as before. She probed and repaired as much as she could. But then she found something she wasn't looking for.

"You're very ill."

"Ill?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi just nodded slightly.

"There's little I can do for you for it."

"You mean?"

"It's fatal. I'm surprised you're still alive." The raven cawed, but did not speak. Itachi actually smiled.

Sakura continued to probe. Itachi could not suppress a protracted moan as she sent her chakra into his abdomen, irritating the tender area that had doubled him over. The sound of his voice pricked up Sakura's spine. The feel of his chakra and now that voice were tugging at her memory. Kakashi's concern, the fact he would not bring this man into the village or even let Sakura see him or him speak . . . she would recognize him . . .

"Sasuke?"

"No," Itachi said.

She did know that voice. _Itachi!_ Sakura ripped off her headband.

"How? Why?"

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm sorry, but I knew how'd you react."

"He's a missing-nin. He killed his family. How can you help him?"

Itachi sat up with obvious pain. "Would it make you feel better of I said he was under my genjutsu?"

"Itachi!" Kakashi scolded. Turning to Sakura, "Sasuke's a missing-nin as well. What would you have done in my position had been Sasuke?"

"But I—"

"Itachi and I were close friends."

"But he tried to kill you."

"I didn't," Itachi said. Whether he meant he failed or didn't really attempt it, neither of them could be sure.

"Few he tried to kill survive."

"But he's after Naruto. And Sasuke."

"I'm not after Naruto anymore. I'm no longer in Akatsuki."

"But—"

"Sakura, you don't have to help anymore. Just don't tell anyone."

"If you can't overlook my presence, just leave Kakashi out of it. I will leave the area once I'm strong enough."

"No, you're not," Kakashi said. "I'm not letting you leave." Now Itachi's eyes took on a dangerous gleam, but he didn't activate his Sharingan; weak as he may be, he would force it if threatened enough. "I didn't mean it that way. But I can't let you just leave with…" he didn't want to mention Itachi's impending blindness.

"You swear you are no longer hunting Naruto?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded slowly. "What about Sasuke?"

"I've never sought my brother's death."

"But you killed—"

"Yes, I did."

"Sakura—" Kakashi began to argue.

"I'll help you. Medical shinobi are trained to heal the enemy as well."

Itachi eyed her with those still hostile eyes, but he relaxed. He forgot to look meaning and distrustful when the pain hit him again.

She thought it would be hard to care for a man she had grown to despise, but he looked a lot like Sasuke. She noticed Kakashi watching Itachi's face intently out of the corner of her eye. She shifted her eyes to see him better. She may be young, but she knew love when she saw it. And it wasn't frantic visual obsession she, Ino, and the other girls at the academy had for Sasuke, there was longing and concern there. She looked away. _What if it were Sasuke?_ She never really thought she had much in common with Kakashi, but it ended up she did: they were both in love with one of the only Uchihas left.

Being able to see and filled with a new determination, Sakura did more than her original emergency treatment.

The pain was replaced with a dull ache. Itachi did not speak, but his eyes conveyed his gratitude.

"You should be fine now. It will take a month, maybe two, to heal completely. No fighting in the meantime or you will likely die."

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi said. "The illness . . . how long?"

"It should have already killed him. At the rate it's going now…six months? It's hard to say. Whatever he's done to suppress it has stopped it from being contagious. But it's still lethal."

"Nothing more can be done?"

"I don't think even Lady Tsunade could help him."

"It's alright, Kakashi, I knew."

"Sakura, I know it's asking a lot, and after deceiving you I have no right to ask you anything, but don't turn him in. Let him die on his own terms."

Itachi did not plead his own case.

Sakura nodded. "I won't tell anybody. Except Sasuke. You can't expect me not to tell Sasuke if I see him."

Itachi nodded. "But don't mention Kakashi. And Naruto is safe from me. I will even give Kakashi information on the rest of Akatsuki. Pein will probably be the one to come for Naruto now that I'm gone."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I have enough chakra to use my Sharingan, but I haven't."

"How can I be sure?"

"If I had, you wouldn't remember you saw me."

"I have no chose, do I? You could still kill me."

"Out of respect for Kakashi, I wouldn't, unless you attack me."

"Fair enough. You're already under a death sentence. But if I feel you've betrayed us, I will turn you in. Just you."

Kakashi bowed his head.

"Itachi," the raven said, "I will also hold you to that promise. I can also give my observations to Kakashi-kun."

Itachi nodded.

"Come on Sakura, I'll escort you half way."

—

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Sakura and Kakashi were in the forest walking at right angles to the direction of the village.

"Yes. We were involved before he killed his family. He asked me to take Sasuke on as a student."

"That's why you gave us a second chance to pass that test, isn't it? Do you know why he did _it_?"

"No. The young man I knew couldn't have done it. But he did."

"Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. He doesn't care about us anymore; he would have killed all of us at Orochimaru's hideout. But I still love him. It's not the same, but … I understand."

"I am really sorry for deceiving you. I can never thank you enough for all you've done."

"It's my duty as a medical shinobi. And I owe you a lot Kakashi-sensei. He is giving us information on Akatsuki after all."

"You are a great medical-nin, Sakura. I'm proud of you." They reached the place they had set out from. "The village is straight that way. Be careful."

"Take care."

—

The raven was berating Itachi when Kakashi returned; he could hear him from the tunnel. It seemed he'd been at it since they left.

"How dare you send me out for those ingredients and not tell me how bad it was!" the raven was hunched forward with his wings bent and perpendicular to his body as if he were preparing to swoop.

It amazed Kakashi that Itachi lay there stoically and took it; the raven's voice could get on your nerves. But then again, the time Itachi came to the village three years ago with Kisame was probably the most Itachi ever spoke to Kisame. He never spoke unless he had to. But even someone like Itachi had to talk to someone. Kakashi would summon Pakkun to talk sometimes; Itachi probably went off on his own sometimes and summoned his raven.

The raven cawed and sat up when Kakashi entered. He flew to Itachi's arm. "I'll go now." He turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, take care of him." The raven disappeared.

"I have my orders," Kakashi quipped.

"He is very imperious."

"We should clean you up."

The bunker had running water, but no running hot water. Kakashi first made Itachi something to eat then started boiling water for a bath. By the time he heated enough water, the water was hot, but no longer boiling hot. He helped Itachi strip and ease him into the bath. His blood starved body leeched heat from the water. The tub was long enough for Itachi to lay back with his knees bent. Kakashi washed Itachi's long hair turning the clear water ruddy. Rinsing his hair and body with a pot of hot water, Kakashi helped him dry and wrapped him in a clean blanket. Then properly dressed Itachi's wounds.

"Sleep, love. You've lost too much blood."

Itachi obeyed.

—

Itachi woke up alone and sat up. Even with his life in danger, he hadn't really known fear in a very long time. He might be arrogant, but it was with good reason: even the other members of Akatsuki—who were among the most powerful in the ninja world—feared him. But he was terrified Kakashi had left him. Waking up alone was something he was used to; he and Kisame roomed separately when they slept indoors and outdoors they kept some distance. Though he normally kept his Sharingan activated, now it was prudent not to activate it at all. But he did out of fear. Kakashi was down the hall. Doing laundry by the looks of it. Itachi's heartbeat returned to normal.

Itachi's eyes faded to black. He couldn't leave again. Panicking over being left alone was out of character. At least the character everyone believed he had. At four he'd seen some of the horrors of war, but even after that, thunder storms still drove him to his mother. Then he feared for his little brother. Even three years ago when Sasuke ran away from Konoha to Orochimaru Itachi did feel a thrill of fear despite the confidence he had in his little brother's abilities. But since leaving Konoha, he feared little. Now he was afraid of being abandoned by Kakashi. Even wounded and hiding in a bunker, he felt like he was home.

Still nude, Itachi wrapped himself in the blanket, blood loss still leaving him cold. The dull ache he fell asleep with was all but gone and he felt almost healthy. Kakashi had left the basket of soldier pills next to the bed. Itachi ate one. As stoic as he was, even he winced at the horrid taste, but he ate it.

Kakashi came in, sans mask, as he choked down the last bite.

"Foul, aren't they?"

"It probably wouldn't be that bad if it I couldn't identify every ingredient in it. Knowing what's in it makes it worse. You should be very proud of her. She rivals Tsunade. She just needs to learn how to cook."

Kakashi laughed. "Kunoichi aren't known for their domestic skills."

"She's in love with my brother, isn't she?"

Kakashi nodded. "I think it's still a bit schoolgirl. Sasuke's not interested though."

Itachi said nothing.

"I take it by your praise that you're feeling better?"

"Still weak and cold, but I'm not in much pain. He must have been waiting days, weeks, for me to drop my guard. I tried to hide my fading vision, but we were all looking for weakness in each other."

"He won't find you here. He'd never imagine you fool enough to hide in Konoha."

"He'd never imagine someone in Konoha being fool enough to hide me in Konoha."

"If you're feeling better, I guess you want to leave."

"I thought you weren't going to let me go."

"Like I could stop you. You Uchiha are obstinate; you'll do just what you want to do."

"You're right."

Displaying that same speed that made them both legendarily lethal, Itachi was kissing Kakashi before his eyes could register that Itachi had moved at all.

Itachi pulled his mouth away. "And I'm not leaving. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Is that the only reason?"

It was a sinister smile, but it was a smile. Itachi pulled Kakashi back to the bed and down on top of him. Kakashi was cautious not to put any weight on Itachi at all. It seemed odd to think of Itachi as delicate, though some saw those fine features and pegged him as effeminate and weak, but anyone who saw him fight or knew his reputation would not let themselves be deceived by his beauty. And then there were those eyes that seemed to burn with carefully moderated ferocity; no one who saw those eyes would cross him. But Kakashi had seen Itachi as his most vulnerable.

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

"I'm fine."

He seemed to be: for the first time he was laying on his back without hesitation. Nude but for the bandages, there was nothing stopping Kakashi from appreciating the beauty beneath him. Without further ado, Kakashi shucked his shirt and dove for Itachi's bared throat.

He teased the skin over Itachi's jugular, feeling his heartbeat increase through his lips as he pushed the hem of his pants down, his growing erection meeting Itachi's. He nipped his way down quickly to Itachi's areole using the tip of his tongue to the tease Itachi while the fingers of his right hand caressed his side. Not having been touched like this in years made him very responsive.

Kakashi's teeth grazed the erect nub causing Itachi's hips to buck. Kakashi took his time, keeping Itachi at the same mind emptying level of passion as he switched nipples and moved his hand lower to caress his thigh.

"Senpai," Itachi begged. Kakashi had to admit, he loved having the original Uchiha Ice Prince writhe and beg under his ministrations. One of Itachi's clutching hands found its way to Kakashi's hair. The shuriken calloused hands had lost all restraint and grabbed hard at the silver hair. Kakashi let him; a little pain was worth it.

Kakashi moved down that tensed washboard abdomen, his tongue causing the muscle and skin to ripple. Arriving at his navel, Kakashi dipped his tongue in and out, tongue fucking the shallow cavity. He left that off quickly to the tease something more sensitive.

As he pulled away, seeming to promise completion, Itachi let go of his hair and returned his hand to clutching the sheets. But having equal parts sadism and masochism does not cancel each other out. Kakashi just breathed close to Itachi's aching erection. The gentle feel of hot breath on his cockhead made Itachi curse. Tempting even one word from the elder Uchiha was as close to a miracle a man could manage with his mouth alone.

Kakashi finally took pity on his raven-haired love and put his cheek to the side of Itachi's weeping length. Itachi gasped at the contact. Kakashi rubbed his cheek against Itachi like a loving cat might its master's leg. He repositioned himself and took the head into his mouth. Another curse. He sucked the head reverently, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Kakashi gripped the base of Itachi's cock to prevent Itachi from climaxing and using his thumb to caress the underside. Itachi's hips bucked again and he was rewarded by Kakashi taking more of his length into his mouth. He'd forgotten how Kakashi could deep throat him because he was nearly senseless when he did. Kakashi's tongue slithered back and forth on the underside of his cock as he bobbed up and down using his throat muscles to convulse around the head.

"Sempai!" With that Kakashi let go of the base and Itachi cam almost immediately. Kakashi pulled back enough so that he would not cum straight down his throat, but into his mouth where he could taste and savor it. Itachi's body sagged.

Kakashi came back up to kiss his lover, feeding Itachi his own essence, something Kakashi had learned was a particular kink that turned Itachi on. The fact that it did, turned Kakashi on.

Though Itachi was deflated and too sensitive, Kakashi wasn't done. Avoiding Itachi's painfully sensitive cock, he lay between Itachi's legs, propped his hips up with his hands and teased Itachi's opening.

Perhaps the reason Kakashi hid his lower face was to hide the licentiousness of that mouth. If Itachi had the strength he would help raise his hips to give Kakashi better access. He took the initiative and rolled over, careful of Kakashi's head, still between his legs, and pulled his knees under him to raise his hips to a comfortable height for Kakashi. In a much more comfortable position for both of them, Itachi hugging a pillow and Kakashi with all the access in the world. His method was a lot like kissing, using his lips to caress the surrounding flesh and lapping at his lover's entrance. Itachi forced himself to relax and let Kakashi enter, rubbing his rough tongue over the sensitive inner muscle. The wet warmth squirmed within Itachi's body, sending electricity up his spine.

True to the Boy Scout spirit of the Konoha ninja, Kakashi came prepared with massage oil. He leaned back and reached for his pack to fish out the vial of oil. He held it in his hand to warm it while he went back to tongue fucking Itachi. He rocked back and poured some of the oil on Itachi's entrance. Kakashi eased a finger into that tight tunnel. He massaged the ring of muscle before adding a second finger and scissoring the ring open. Itachi was tighter than Kakashi had anticipated. Kakashi could not suppress a smile; it looked like they had both been celibate during the last decade. At least in one way.

Kakashi retracted his fingers and oiled his own length and began to ease himself into Itachi. Itachi tensed up, but forced himself to relax. Kakashi slowly sheathed himself inside Itachi's body, warm despite being blood-starved. When their hips met, Kakashi leaned over Itachi's prone body, careful not to place any weight on him, to suck at Itachi's earlobe, waiting for Itachi's body to adjust. Kakashi gathered Itachi's hair together and caressed the long tress.

Itachi rolled his hips to let Kakashi know he was ready. Kakashi gently rocked back and forth from his position over Itachi. Itachi, impatient with Kakashi's maddeningly slow pleasuring, started bucking his hips up to prompt Kakashi to move faster. Itachi would not beg in so many words, but it was begging none the less. Kakashi sat back to properly fuck his little raven. He found the perfect angle and assaulted Itachi's prostate causing him to moan. Varying his speed and angle to hit the target then graze it, made Itachi begin swearing again into the pillow.

Itachi held out for as long as he could. He cam into the sheets beneath him, his body spasming around Kakashi, his muscles clinching and unclenching, bringing Kakashi to his own release and milking him. Kakashi wanted to collapse, but he was careful to fall down next to Itachi rather than on top of him.

Itachi lay still, save for his deep breathing, for a minute before he turned his head to look at Kakashi. Those eyes were the eyes of the Itachi Kakashi had fallen in love with, relaxed with only the shadow of the burdens he was always carrying. But they were sleepy, half lidded and sated.

"I didn't think you'd been celibate all these years," Kakashi commented with a smile.

"When it came to men, yes. Although it wasn't like no one was interested. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan all but asked, but they all intended to kill me afterward, especially Deidara. Kisame would have also killed me, but he'd rip me apart first, and I don't mean with those teeth of his. And as much of a temptation Orochimaru's tongue may be, I knew what he really wanted. But the real reason . . ."

"The same as mine?"

"Probably." Itachi finally gave Kakashi a heartfelt smile.

"I love you. My dear raven."

"I'm sorry."

That surprised Kakashi.

"I worked so hard to make Sasuke hate me, but I didn't do the same for you. It would have been easier for you."

"You think that made it easy for Sasuke? All it did was drive him and keep him from following you out of love rather than for revenge. It didn't make it easier for him emotionally. I think it hurt him more."

Itachi's smile was gone. "I—" He stopped himself. "It doesn't matter. I think I didn't want you to hate me because at least there was one person who might still love me. I couldn't stand to think you'd hate me. Because I love you. But three years ago I could see how much pain you were in seeing me again. That's why I used the Tsukuyomi, I wanted you to hate me. I'm sorry."

Kakashi kissed him briefly. "I love you too much to hold anything against you."

Itachi snuggled against him. "I love you."

—

Still not done! At least one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed your citrus refreshment!


	5. Your Raven

Over a week of living underground made their eyes sensitive when Kakashi and Itachi finally came out into the late afternoon light. They had lost all sense of time and tolerance for light. They took their time as they walked silently to the other side of the village so Kakashi could enter through the main gates and Itachi could sneak in the same way he had three years ago with Kisame. They stopped near the entrance where Itachi transformed into a nondescript woman with long black hair. They separated and would meet near Kakashi's home, the same house he's lived in with his father and where he and Itachi spent some time ten years ago.

The pair had decided that Itachi should stay with Kakashi for a few weeks at least, maybe until he died. At least that was what Kakashi hoped.

They both made it without being stopped all the way to Kakashi's home. He left Itachi alone while he went out to restock his larder.

Kakashi reminisced. Itachi always came to Kakashi's home; Kakashi never went to the Uchiha compound. The first time Itachi came to his home, the second time they made love, Itachi had practically run away from home, lying to his parents saying he had a mission, but he went to Kakashi. He felt the pressure of being the Uchiha golden boy and complained that his family, his father especially, was asking too much of him. But he didn't want to do anything that would transfer that pressure to his younger brother. _He'll surpass me. The only reason I hit all these landmarks sooner than he is is because I grew up during a war; I had, or felt I had, to develop my skills. He doesn't. No more than to catch up to my shadow. I wish there was some other path for him. But not for an Uchiha._

At least Kakashi didn't expect anything of Itachi. He'd stayed for three days during which time they must have had sex half a dozen times. Kakashi smiled at the memory. He'd flirted with the idea that they could eventually bring their relationship out into the open. But Itachi confessed that he was betrothed to a second or third cousin and they were already lovers. But he assured Kakashi that he was in love with him. And Kakashi believed him. He never doubted that. Itachi killed her when he killed the rest of his clan.

The second time they tried to make it more like a date, going out for dinner. They looked like friends, not lovers. They had fun most of the night, but every once in a while Itachi's face took on a hunter look. Kakashi realized that some people looked at the young Uchiha prodigy with more than jealousy . . . Distain? And one Uchiha walked by looking at Itachi as if he wasn't allowed off the Uchiha compound. Kakashi knew the Uchiha were insular, but . . . They never went out together again.

And the third time had been their last time together.

Kakashi shopped distractedly. How much trouble would he be in if anyone found out about him harboring Itachi? And what if Sasuke suddenly appeared? No matter what, he would not turn Itachi over, nor would he turn him out out of fear for himself. But if Sasuke came home . . . Itachi would come out to meet him, to fight him.

Kakashi managed not to meet anyone who would stop him to chat. He just wanted to get home to his raven.

Itachi had resigned himself to being shut up. After living underground for more than a week, living above ground in Kakashi's modest size house was a luxury. It was also nice not to be traveling unceasingly, sleeping under rocks, or sleeping under a tree in the rain. And Kakashi was most decidedly much better company than Kisame.

They spent a few days readjusting to their new lives together, completely in secret, before Kakashi had to report in and resume taking missions. At least Kakashi had a reason to be late, though he couldn't use it as justification. It was amazing how the Uchiha were the constant reason he was late.

Sakura eyed him, but said nothing in Sai and Naruto's presence. Kakashi somehow looked tired and refreshed at the same time. Naruto saw no change and it was hard to read Sai, but he probably didn't care.

Their first night sleeping outside, Sakura waited until Naruto and Sai were asleep to ask how Itachi was.

"Healed. Thank you. He'll stay with me a little longer."

"He came back to you, I hope Sasuke will come back to us."

"I'm sure he will. Whatever fates lead us to cross paths again will bring Sasuke back to us as well."

"Hai."

Team Kakashi arrived at their destination the next day to escort a gold convoy. This was a particularly large shipment and even with visible ninja guarding it, there would be thieves daring enough to try and taking it.

A third of the way to their destination and they were attacked. The attackers included missing-nins from the Rock Village. The four of them defeated six attackers and believed that all all of them. Kakashi began scanning the area with his Sharingan, but before he finished, several kunai flew toward them, but they were all deflected by kunai thrown from another direction, none of them thrown by Team Kakashi. They heard a fight going on from the direction of the original kunai and another attacker, one of the missing-nins, jumped out, aiming for Kakashi, but he was hit with four kunai in the back, dropping him just feet from Kakashi. A figure jumped to nearby branch. He was wearing an animal mask.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"ANBU," Sai said.

The figure nodded to Kakashi and disappeared.

"Is ANBU following us?" Sakura asked.

"I would have noticed if they were," Kakashi said. "Maybe he just happened to be passing through this area and saw or heard the fight and came to help."

"Lucky," Naruto said.

Kakashi hesitated a moment: that looked like his ANBU mask. _Itachi?_

Kakashi rushed home after his debriefing. Itachi was in the walled off back yard in his female disguise hurling kunai at a rapid clip at various targets he'd set up.

"Still impressive," Kakashi said.

Itachi turned with a smile. "I was always told I was the best with kunai in the village."

"You still are."

Itachi retrieved his kunai and followed Kakashi back into the house, Itachi dropping his disguise and Kakashi pulled down his mask. Itachi kissed him quickly. "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you."

"I was worried. If anything were to happen to you . . . Quite frankly I'd go after Sasuke and either let him kill me or fight until I drop dead. That's my plan anyway, but I didn't plan on it this soon."

"You want Sasuke to kill you?"

"Sasuke will be welcomed back to Konoha as a hero despite the fact he abandoned the village to go to Orochimaru. And it will give Sasuke peace."

"Itachi. Why? Why did you kill them? Even your parents and . . . Why?" Itachi didn't answer. "I can't imagine why."

"It's Sasuke's life if I tell you."

"What? How can that be?"

Itachi thought for a moment and gave in. "I was supposed to kill Sasuke too. But I couldn't kill him."

"Supposed to? You were ordered to kill them?"

"ANBU."

"The Third ordered their murder?"

"No, he tried to avoid it, but the elders insisted. I agreed because I was the only person who could do it and I could save Sasuke."  
"But why?"

"My father was the leader of the Uchiha. The entire clan was involved with a plot to revolt and take control of the village from the Third. They wanted a war. I did it to stop a war from happening. I was sent to become a member of ANBU as a spy, but I became a spy _for_ ANBU and the Hokage. The real reason I came back three years ago was to remind the elders I was still out there. If they did anything to harm Sasuke, I would reveal that it was they who ordered the destruction of the Uchiha. The Third made the deal, so when he died, I came to hold the others to the deal."

"I can't believe it."

"Then don't; it's safer that way."

"You sacrificed everything for the village."

Itachi nodded. "Everything but Sasuke."

"You are more deserving of the title Hokage than any other."

"I have too much blood on my hands. I even killed members of my clan who knew nothing of the plot. But they had to die. They wanted me to kill Sasuke, but I threatened to fight with my clan if they would not let Sasuke live. They knew they probably could not stop me and I'd tell the clan what they planed and we would have won. They knew the Uchiha would win. This was the only recourse."

"Would you have really sided with your clan?"

"To save Sasuke. I'd sacrifice the entire village for Sasuke."

"Itachi . . ."

"But you can never tell Sasuke. If Sasuke knew, he'd come for revenge against the village. I know it."

"I think you're right. But . . ."

"The truth can never be known."

Kakashi nodded. "So there is no other way."

"I'm dying anyway. I'm ready to give my life for Sasuke. Once I'm dead, please do everything in your power to bring him home."

"I will."

—

Four months later Kakashi came home from another mission. Itachi had stopped shadowing him on missions due to his vision and health, but he was always there to welcome Kakashi home. But not today.

Kakashi found a note on the table. It appeared blank, but Kakashi knew that the Uchiha had ways of writing that could only be seen with the Sharingan. He raised his headband and read.

_Sempai,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I feel my health deteriorating faster than I predicted. I wanted to wait until you came home, but I can't wait any longer. I must confess my vision is worse than I led on, but I probably wasn't fooling you. Thank you for everything. I'll seek out Sasuke and fight him. I'll either die at his hands or drop dead during the fight from this cursed illness. Don't try to stop me, don't come after me. I know Pakkun and the rest of your pack could easily follow me if you come home soon enough. Please don't. You asked Sakura to let me die on my own terms, I beg you to do the same. I love you. Please don't tell Sasuke anything. Goodbye._

_Your Raven_

Kakashi lost strength in his legs and collapsed on the floor. He knew Itachi was nearly blind, but he'd hoped Itachi would change his mind and die here where Kakashi would care for him. As far as he knew Itachi was already dead. He'd lost him again.

_Damn you, Itachi._ Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he wept; perhaps when Obito died. He wept now.

When Kakashi finally picked himself up, he saw a lock of hair on the table where the note had lain. He picked it up and smelled it. Ash and the forest wind. Kakashi wanted to go after him, but he knew it was probably too late and he decided to respect his wishes and let Itachi choose the way he would die. But it was killing him.

—

Kakashi was shadow of his former self. He completed his missions, but he didn't speak much. Naruto tried to ask, but Sakura always hushed him, knowing what it must be. Sai didn't care. Everyone had noticed Kakashi's depression, but Kakashi refused to speak to anyone about it. It seemed he pulled his mask up higher and his headband lower. But Tsunade allowed Kakashi to continue on missions since his performance was probably even better than it'd ever been; he was focused to the exclusion of everything else. He didn't even read his beloved _Icha Icha_ books.

Three weeks later as Kakashi's team was on its way to another mission, a large raven landed on a branch ahead of them and cawed loudly. Kakashi stopped. He recognized him, as did Sakura.

Sakura started looking in her pack. "Naruto, Sai, I think I might have dropped one of my medicines."

"So?" Sai said.

"You're going to help me look for it!" Sai never failed to irritate her.

"I'll help you, Sakura!"

The three of them went back.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kakashi asked when the trio were out of earshot. The raven dipped his head. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke nearly lost, but Itachi died as he pretended to get in close enough to finish Sasuke off. Sasuke's alive. Itachi told me to come tell you."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"There is an Uchiha hideout to the west. If you head that way you'll see the smoke."

"Thank you."

The raven flew off. Kakashi wondered if it was worth living anymore. But then he remembered how much Itachi had loved Sasuke. The best thing to do was go after Sasuke and, for Itachi's sake, protect him. It was all he could do for him now. He fished a bottle of whatever from his pocket to prove Sakura truthful and went back to them. They would have to send a message to the village to tell them they were abandoning their current missing and going after Sasuke.

~fin~

—

I have been urged to continue the story . . . maybe. I've got three other stories to finish first (yes, I'm still working on the RuKen and Naru/Sasu and I've got a challenge fic a third of the way finished), but it's _fin_ for now.


End file.
